


Murder Mystery RPF

by flickawhip



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Archived rps
Relationships: Ainsley Earhardt/Tamara Wilder, Elizabeth Cachia/Jaqueline Johnson, Elizabeth Cachia/Jaqueline Johnson/Tamara Wilder





	1. Ainsley/Tamara Part 1

Ainsley Earhardt was Co-Host of Fox News Morning show and loved her job. Two years ago she was devastated by a Divorce after her ex-husband filed after cheating on her, both shared a 4 year old daughter named Hayden. Ainsley is also a best selling Author "it's 10 past the hour, i'd like to welcome my next guest all the way from the UK, Mrs. Tamara Wilder...welcome Tamara" she smiled softly  
Tamara WilderYesterday at 00:17  
"Thank you for having me Ainsley." Tamara spoke softly but politely and clearly with some contentment. She had been afraid at first when she came over but now she was ready to face anything. "Long time no see.... mrs busy author."  
Kazza G/Session Moth MartinaYesterday at 00:18  
"it has been a while" laughing to herself with a slight blush, obviously crushing on the woman,getting lost in her accent "tell me a little about your Youtube Series"  
Tamara WilderYesterday at 00:29  
"Well, it's been a long time since anyone re-invented the Murder Mystery for the 21st century..." Tamara began, continuing to describe the show, smiling as she added. "It's a fun adventure for all involved."  
Kazza G/Session Moth MartinaYesterday at 00:30  
Ainsley paid close attention, crossing legs nodding "i got a chance to watch a couple and i must say i really did love your character, really well done"  
Tamara WilderYesterday at 00:34  
"Thank you." Tamara smiled. "Maybe next time you can take part..."  
Kazza G/Session Moth MartinaYesterday at 00:38  
"welcome" her smile was beautiful and big, gasping at the news "I...I would love to...i mean if you'd like me to Tamara" sipping her coffee "we'll be back after this" as the program went to some News "i missed you"  
Tamara WilderYesterday at 00:40  
Tamara smiled, making use of the break to kiss Ainsley's cheek gently. "I missed you too beautiful.... you still blush all cute."  
Kazza G/Session Moth MartinaYesterday at 00:41  
another big smile with a giggle, stealing a kiss as she held Tamara's cheek lightly, her heel falling off not noticing  
Tamara WilderYesterday at 00:43  
"Come back to mine when we're done here?" Tamara asked softly, stealing another kiss.  
Kazza G/Session Moth MartinaYesterday at 00:45  
smiling again into the kiss "gladly, let me get my purse" tapping her girl's nose as she stood, slipping shoe back on  
Tamara WilderYesterday at 00:47  
Tamara smirked, watching Ainsley before standing to move with her.  
Kazza G/Session Moth MartinaYesterday at 00:48  
swaying her hips and butt as she looked back with a laugh, re-applying some make up then grabbing her purse "like the view?"  
Tamara WilderYesterday at 00:50  
"You're a little sex kitten and you know it..." Tamara teased, kissing Ainsley's cheek again as she headed out.  
Kazza G/Session Moth MartinaYesterday at 00:52  
"so what? does that make your toes curl?" smiling big and laughing then following "i wanna ask you something..." getting a call from Robin that she was on the way to Ainsley's place for the party with Jenn, making it not obvious that she was gonna surprise Tamara tonight  
Tamara WilderYesterday at 00:53  
"Oh? You have more questions?" Tamara teased, kissing Ainsley's nose as they were driven home. "You know you make my toes curl, you tease."  
Kazza G/Session Moth MartinaYesterday at 00:54  
"let me see" shrugging as she drove, smiling cutely "that was Robin, we have a double date with her and Jenn, she's cooking"  
Tamara WilderYesterday at 01:15  
"Oh, so you made plans for us huh?"  
Kazza G/Session Moth MartinaYesterday at 01:16  
"girl, i'm in love with you..i wanna be yours, you helped me through so much" starting to cry as she got them back home, all their friends, parents waiting under the patio, decorations and a huge banner  
Tamara WilderYesterday at 01:50  
Tamara smiled softly, leaning to kiss Ainsley softly. "Don't cry baby.... let's get inside then you can ask properly."  
Kazza G/Session Moth MartinaYesterday at 01:52  
Ainsley kissed back moving some hair from Tamara's face smiling as she got out holding hands with her girl, wearing her pink dress and heels "Tamara" she looked around at everyone "will you marry me?" her mom handed her a box with two rings  
Tamara WilderYesterday at 01:55  
Tamara smiled, nodding and agreeing softly. "Yes, yes Ainsley, I'll marry you."  
Ainsley EarhardtYesterday at 01:57  
she smiled big taking a ring and slipping on her wifey's finger then holding hers out "we have helped each other, figured trading rings was best...i love you Mrs Wilder" kissing her love  
Tamara WilderYesterday at 01:59  
Tamara smiled, slipping her own ring onto Ainsley's finger. "I love you too, Mrs Wilder." She was smirking as she added. "Ainsley Wilder.... suits you."  
Ainsley EarhardtYesterday at 02:00  
laughing softly and just glowing, hugging her wifey "i really love the sound of that baby thank you so much my British Angel" her Mom handed over her Captain hat as she put it on, posing with Tamara for pics  
Tamara WilderYesterday at 02:05  
Tamara smiled, kissing Ainsley's cheek even as they posed. "My Ainsley.... you'll never have to be alone or afraid anymore."  
Ainsley EarhardtYesterday at 02:07  
"neither do you" Ainsley smiled with a blush as Hayden ran up hugging their legs "hey babygirl" as she picked up their daughter taking a couple more pics  
Tamara WilderYesterday at 02:10  
Tamara smiled, kissing the little girl's cheek and smiling at the girl's giggle. "My beautiful girls."  
Ainsley EarhardtYesterday at 02:12  
kissing her other cheek smiling as Hayden hugged them "love you Mommy and Nanna" she teared up at those words "we love you too baby" kissing Tamara again "open that gift" motioning to the table  
Tamara WilderYesterday at 02:16  
Tamara smiled, kissing back before opening the gift. "Babe...." She was smirking as she tucked the present into her jeans. "We'll use this later..."  
Ainsley EarhardtYesterday at 02:21  
Ainsley laughed handing Hayden to Mom and holding Tamara's waist "on me?" whispering  
Tamara WilderYesterday at 02:26  
Tamara smirked and nodded, kissing Ainsley's cheek before replying with a whispered... "As long as you can handle it."  
Ainsley EarhardtYesterday at 02:27  
nuzzling her wife's neck "only for you my love, you're so precious"  
Tamara WilderYesterday at 02:48  
"So are you babe... so are you."  
Ainsley EarhardtYesterday at 02:48  
"you know just how to make a girl feel special, bless you my love" Ainsley smiled  
Tamara WilderYesterday at 03:00  
"I can't wait to do that for the rest of my life."  
Ainsley EarhardtYesterday at 03:01  
"me neither" staring with her sparkling blue eyes kissing Tamara softly "I am so happy for you both" Robin smiled as she walked over with Jen to congratulate their friends, Ainsley smiled "thanks ladies, we would like you to be our Maids"  
Tamara WilderYesterday at 13:04  
Tamara smiled, hugging Ainsley's friends. "As long as you girls can handle a couple British nerds too...." She was smirking as she continued. "Beth and Jac will want to come over."  
Ainsley EarhardtYesterday at 13:06  
laughing softly as she fixed them some coffee and cake, handing her wife a plate "here baby" checking a text from Soledad "she says congrats and they'll be coming to the Wedding for sure"  
Tamara WilderYesterday at 13:24  
Tamara smiled, accepting the plate. "Good, we'd miss her cute butt otherwise." She laughed, feeling her phone vibrate as she ate.  
Ainsley EarhardtYesterday at 13:25  
Ainsley nibbled as they talked "we sure would" smiling softly "busy day"  
Tamara WilderYesterday at 14:06  
"Worth it?" Tamara asked with a smirk.  
Ainsley EarhardtYesterday at 14:07  
"very worth it" she smiled again kissing Tamara "my feet hurt"  
Tamara WilderYesterday at 14:37  
"Want me to carry you in?"  
Ainsley EarhardtYesterday at 14:38  
"yes please" as the party died down, thanking everyone for coming "next party is our Wedding!" smiling and showing off the rings then letting wifey carry her in  
Tamara WilderYesterday at 19:36  
Tamara smiled, gently scooping her wife up to carry her inside.  
Ainsley EarhardtYesterday at 19:37  
laughing and holding on "you're so cute" smirking "so you really like that gift?"  
Tamara WilderYesterday at 20:29  
"I do baby.... You'll know how much once we have a chance to use it."  
Ainsley EarhardtYesterday at 20:30  
"looking forward to our first time...I work with so many beautiful women but you're the sexiest" getting in bed with Tamara and kissing on her neck flirting  
Tamara WilderYesterday at 23:02  
Tamara smiled, stripping down before pulling the strap-on up and leaning to kiss her wife.  
Ainsley EarhardtYesterday at 23:03  
"oooo" as Ainsley sat up a bit to undress, her tits popped free with a little bounce kissing back with some tongue  
Tamara WilderYesterday at 23:38  
"Mmm, my sexy girl... so horny already." Tamara teased softly, letting the kiss deepen.  
Ainsley EarhardtYesterday at 23:39  
blushing and rubbing Tamara's arms and chest moaning into the kiss, rubbing the cock, her toes curled  
Tamara WilderYesterday at 23:41  
"You like that babygirl?"  
Ainsley EarhardtYesterday at 23:43  
"looks great on you baby...can't believe i get to marry my bestie and be this in love...blessed Tamara" rubbing her tits over her wife's, offering them after licking one of Tamara's  
Tamara WilderYesterday at 23:53  
Tamara hummed softly, gently sucking at Ainsley's chest.  
Ainsley EarhardtYesterday at 23:54  
"that feels soooo good baby" instantly melting, Ainsley licked her fingers then rubbed her pussy "ohhh"  
Tamara WilderToday at 00:06  
"Mmm, my naughty girl..." Tamara teased, moving to gently lap at her wife's pussy.  
Ainsley EarhardtToday at 00:07  
Ainsley smiled big moaning, her legs on Tamara's shoulders "ooo baby" playing with that long hair  
Tamara WilderToday at 00:09  
"Mmm, you taste sweet... like wine gums."  
Ainsley EarhardtToday at 00:10  
"really?" laughing softly, massaging her back with her feet "got that amazing pedi yesterday, how do they feel?"  
Tamara WilderToday at 00:37  
"Soft... just like that beautiful smile." Tamara teased, moving to gently stroke the strap against Ainsley's clit.  
Ainsley EarhardtToday at 00:39  
she smiled again "flatterer" as she held her knees and legs open biting lip softly "mmmm here" letting Tamara suck her toes "yours are soft too baby"  
Tamara WilderToday at 00:40  
Tamara smiled, sucking softly on Ainsley's toes. "Such a sexy lady." She murred, gently pushing the strap into Ainsley, kissing her foot softly. "Ready baby?"  
Ainsley EarhardtToday at 00:42  
Ainsley laughed "omg" winking and hiding her face "baby..." moaning and getting comfy nodding "if you keep that up yeah"  
Tamara WilderToday at 01:24  
"Mmm, barely even started babe." Tamara teased, slowly making a pace.  
Ainsley EarhardtToday at 01:25  
"i know but you're being so sexy and soft about it Tam" massaging her tits and breathing deep "omg right there"  
Tamara WilderToday at 01:32  
"I want this to be good for you baby." Tamara murred softly, slowly deepening the pace.  
Ainsley EarhardtToday at 01:33  
"thanks my love, my sweetheart" Ainsley reached to pull Tamara down kissing her deep, crying from the pleasure  
Tamara WilderToday at 01:42  
Tamara kissed back just as deep, stroking away tears as she upped her pace. "I love you."  
Ainsley EarhardtToday at 01:43  
"love you too" mumbling and smiling into the kiss as she came, toes curling hard "Tam" pushing her wife's hair from her face  
Tamara WilderToday at 14:08  
Tamara smiled, kissing Ainsley softly. "Ains... you're adorable all mewly."  
Ainsley EarhardtToday at 14:11  
kissing back glowing and grabbing her wife's butt "that's a really soft butt" biting lip  
"love you so much" Ainsley smiled kissing on Tamara's neck and chest, suckling  
Tamara WilderToday at 15:19  
Tamara smiled slightly, stroking Ainsley's hair. "Keep that up I'll have to let you take control babe."  
Ainsley EarhardtToday at 15:20  
"you'd like that wouldn't you?" kissing her wife's neck then cuddling "so how's the Murder Mystery going? getting alot of views?"  
Tamara WilderToday at 15:23  
"You know I would." Tamara laughed, cuddling into her wife. "Plenty views although some little sniper tried to piggyback and get Zoom views.... so I hit back just as hard..." She was laughing as she pulled up the tweet. "See? I really said 'not on tonight diva'"  
Ainsley EarhardtToday at 15:24  
"wow really?" looking and reading, laughing "oh my God some people, this is the internet" laughing more as she stroked the cock and Tamara's amazing abs, toes tickling her wife's foot  
"you're warm" snorting a bit from laughing rolling her eyes and suckling more on a nipple  
Tamara WilderToday at 15:28  
"I run warm baby." Tamara laughed, stroking Ainsley's hair and humming when she sucked at a nipple.  
Ainsley EarhardtToday at 15:34  
"killer bod too mmm" smiling big and tickling some more at the foot twitch "mmm love you beautiful" pulling off with a cute pop  
Tamara WilderToday at 15:41  
"Love you too babygirl." Tamara smiled.  
Ainsley EarhardtToday at 15:43  
"my pussy is all tingly, love the grooves in your strappy Tam" Ainsley smiled again kissing Tamara, settling chest to chest  
Tamara WilderToday at 15:43  
"You picked the perfect one." Tamara smiled, curling against her wife.


	2. Elizabeth Cachia/Jaqueline Johnson Part 1

It had been a few months since Tamara moved to America part time, both Ainsley and Tamara making a point to keep things as they had been as much as possible... and then Tamara had married her newsreader, Elizabeth had been left alone, feeling a little lost and still very much refusing to admit she had fallen for someone new... right until she had come home to Jaqueline on her sofa, watching her quietly.

Now... a few months later... Elizabeth smiled to see her wife on the doorstep.

"Hey babygirl..."  
Jaqueline JohnsonToday at 03:24  
"hey" Jaqueline smiled walking in and hugging her wife "that traffic was dreadful" Jaqueline was happy that Tamara was happy and was content now with Elizabeth "good to be home"  
Elizabeth CachiaToday at 03:27  
"Sounded like it." Elizabeth admitted, shutting the door as she kissed her wife, locking them both safely inside. "Just in time to watch our Tam being a little tramp for US Tv..."  
Jaqueline JohnsonToday at 03:29  
she kissed back holding Elizabeth's hips smiling softly "i met up with a couple people that watched the videos, they never expected me being the killer" laughing softly "oh my love" stooping to pet their cat then sitting on the couch  
Elizabeth CachiaToday at 03:31  
Elizabeth smirked, kissing Jaqueline again. "Must be that babyface of yours." She teased, laughing when the cat jumped between them for fuss before kissing Jaqueline again, turning on the TV as they talked.  
Jaqueline JohnsonToday at 03:34  
Jaqueline kissed back kicking shoes off and putting feet up "mmm got more?" smiling big holding her wife "hey baby" laughing and kissing back "mmmm love you Liz"  
Elizabeth CachiaToday at 03:35  
"You want a footrub baby?" Elizabeth suggested softly. "I love you too Jackiegirl."  
Jaqueline JohnsonToday at 03:36  
"i could use one yes" petting Wilder who is super clingy "Wilder you missed me?" getting comfy as she sucked on Liz's neck softly  
Elizabeth CachiaToday at 03:37  
"Wilder missed her mommy." Elizabeth admitted. "Been meowing at me all week." She spoke softly even as she rubbed Jaqueline's feet.  
Jaqueline JohnsonToday at 03:39  
"Mommy missed Wilder too and missed Mum more"she whispered and smiled softly "aww my amazing girls" moaning and enjoying "love, my tits are getting saggy..that bra doesn't help" she teased  
Elizabeth CachiaToday at 03:41  
"Saggy? You are perfect babe." Elizabeth teased, kissing Jaqueline's feet and moving to kiss her again, smiling when Wilder mrewed and jumped down. "Sorry babycat, maybe later... Momma needs her girl."  
Jaqueline JohnsonToday at 03:42  
"ooo that tickles" toes wiggled as she pulled Liz in her lap kissing back deeper, laughing a bit at Wilder "we'll cuddle later babygirl, Mommy wants Mum for a bit" hands on her wife's cute ass  
Elizabeth CachiaToday at 03:44  
"Mmm, hi miss dominant." Elizabeth teased, kissing Jaqueline as she cupped her face in her hands, breaking only at the familar sound of Tamara's scream, glancing at the screen and breaking into laughter. "Wow... that's a lot of skin on show Miss Wilder..."  
Jaqueline JohnsonToday at 03:46  
"that's you love" smiling big and kissing back grabbing more ass moaning and loving those soft hands, laughing from Liz going off "oh bless..she's become a Ho..heavens" laughing again "i can almost see her goods"  
Elizabeth CachiaToday at 03:58  
"As if you mind..." Elizabeth laughed. "She's still thin as a rake...." She was smirking as she added. "Let's just hope she's never nude."  
Jaqueline JohnsonToday at 04:00  
"how can i complain when my wife is so beautiful?" rubbing Liz's back "be nice Elizabeth" laughing a bit and kissing on her neck, bangs in her eyes  
Elizabeth CachiaToday at 04:04  
"I was thinking more that our little Tam would freak in front of cameras." Liz laughed, kissing Jaqueline's wrist gently. "That and she's never even had a woman... unlike us."  
Jaqueline JohnsonToday at 04:06  
"i agree, she is so shy yes" smiling and helping her wife out of her top kissing on her neck and shoulders undoing her bra "such soft skin and you smell so nice too"  
Elizabeth CachiaToday at 15:23  
"Mmm, so do you darlin'..." Elizabeth smiled, moving to mirror her wife slightly. "Missed this."  
Jaqueline JohnsonToday at 15:25  
"me too" smiling and rubbing Liz's chest "you're just so extra lovie tonight, it's amazing to be home" slowly licking around a nipple  
Elizabeth CachiaToday at 15:26  
Elizabeth smiled slightly, spanking Jaqueline softly. "I'm always lovie babes... you just never seem to want more than cuddles."  
Jaqueline JohnsonToday at 15:27  
"not true, i mean cuddles are always the best but i'm all in on making your toes curl" Jaq laughed softly, sliding her pants and panties off "i need a good trim"  
Elizabeth CachiaToday at 16:02  
"You are perfect... trimmed or not." Elizabeth teased, undressing herself and moving to kiss Jaqueline. "Wet already huh baby?"  
Jaqueline JohnsonToday at 16:03  
Jaq blushed and laughed kissing back holding Liz's cute ass "i was gonna ask the same since i been home, gosh you are so beautiful"  
Elizabeth CachiaToday at 16:07  
"Even pouty?" Elizabeth teased, kissing Jaqueline.  
Jaqueline JohnsonToday at 16:08  
"my favorite" smiling and cuddling up as they made out, slowly rubbing her wife's pussy, flicking her tongue  
Elizabeth CachiaToday at 16:09  
Elizabeth moaned softly, moving to mirror her wife's touch. "My girl."  
Jaqueline JohnsonToday at 16:10  
Jaq smiled softly as she leaned down to suckle a nipple again, adjusting so they could both feel each other, her hair tickling Liz's chest  
Elizabeth CachiaToday at 16:29  
Elizabeth smiled, stroking hair out of Jaqueline's eyes. "You are so attentive baby."  
Jaqueline JohnsonToday at 16:30  
"only for you love" licking her fingers and slowly teasing the clitty  
Elizabeth CachiaToday at 16:31  
Elizabeth moaned, mirroring Jaqueline again.  
Jaqueline JohnsonToday at 16:32  
Jaq moaned as her own toes curled, pinching at Liz's laughing a bit "how did i get so lucky?" stealing a kiss  
Elizabeth CachiaToday at 16:35  
"Mmm, must have been love..." Elizabeth teased, smirking as she added. "And Tam locking us both in the same room..."  
Jaqueline JohnsonToday at 16:37  
"i do love you so much" Jaq smiled big laughing "complaining?"as she adjusted to pull her wife ontop, holding onto that beautiful ass  
Elizabeth CachiaToday at 16:38  
"Mmm, does it sound like I'm complaining baby?" Elizabeth teased, kissing Jaqueline and nuzzling into her.  
Jaqueline JohnsonToday at 16:39  
"if you are i'm just used of it and enjoy it" smiling again as she kissed back, wiggling tongue and grinding  
Elizabeth CachiaToday at 17:12  
"Mmm, my minxy girl."  
Jaqueline JohnsonToday at 17:14  
"you're my Minx" smirking and offering her tits "still can't over that day when you got flirty about these, you like my big tits yeah?"  
Elizabeth CachiaToday at 17:22  
"You are stunning babe... always." Elizabeth was smiling even as she leant to suckle. "Perfect match for my tiny ass."  
Jaqueline JohnsonToday at 17:38  
"we were meant to be, i love you Elizabeth..still honored you said yes" smiling and enjoying, playing with her wife's hair "i could watch you suck them all day" grinding a bit faster, clits teasing  
Elizabeth CachiaToday at 18:13  
"Of course." Elizabeth smiled softly. "You are so beautiful..." She spoke softly, moaning softly. "Mmm, my baby... so demanding."  
Jaqueline JohnsonToday at 18:15  
Jaq smiled big biting her lip, feet rubbing on Liz's feet "you're adorable" laughing and massaging her wife's ass and back, kissing her neck and chest "i love this feeling between us"  
Elizabeth CachiaToday at 18:23  
"I'm yours babe, all yours." Elizabeth teased, kissing Jaqueline's neck, moaning softly.  
Jaqueline JohnsonToday at 18:24  
"ooo love" feeling herself getting close moaning "mmm cumm for me Liz"  
Elizabeth CachiaToday at 18:55  
Elizabeth mewled and soon came, focusing instantly on her wife. "Mmm, your turn baby."  
Jaqueline JohnsonToday at 18:56  
slowly adjusting to get ontop, smacking her wife in the face with her tits laughing "oops sorry Liz" soon cumming hard then moving down to lick some pussy  
Elizabeth CachiaToday at 19:09  
"Careful." Elizabeth laughed. "Mmm, going for another round baby?"  
Jaqueline JohnsonToday at 19:10  
"they're just too big and saggy to be careful and keep away from your pretty face" Jaq laughed and looked up while suckling gently "mmmm"  
Elizabeth CachiaToday at 20:14  
"Mmmm, well I guess I'll have to just wear a facemask." Elizabeth laughed, moaning softly.  
Jaqueline JohnsonToday at 20:16  
"no no gorgeous" Jaq laughed rubbing Liz'a thighs and licking deeper  
Elizabeth CachiaToday at 20:32  
Liz laughed softly, moaning again. "I'm so close baby..."  
Jaqueline JohnsonToday at 20:33  
"mmm let loose babe" loving those moans, rubbing Liz's chest and holding her hand wiggling tongue faster  
Elizabeth CachiaToday at 20:40  
Liz soon cried out and came. "Mmm, god I love you."  
Jaqueline JohnsonToday at 20:41  
"love you too" licking it all up and moving up to kiss her wife and cuddle smiling  
Elizabeth CachiaToday at 21:16  
Liz smiled, nestling closer. "You ready for next time Tam comes around?"  
Jaqueline JohnsonToday at 21:16  
"you betcha i am...but will she be?" Jaq smiled big  
Elizabeth CachiaToday at 21:20  
"Doubt it... babygirl never was much use at handling love."  
Elizabeth was laughing softly.  
"She'll probably cry."  
Jaqueline JohnsonToday at 21:20  
"bless her" Jaq laughed laying on her wife's chest  
Elizabeth CachiaToday at 21:27  
Elizabeth smiled, stroking her wife's back softly. "She's a sweet fool... but she's ours."  
Jaqueline JohnsonToday at 21:29  
"you're not so innocent anymore and neither is Tam...we will see when the time comes how she can handle it" teasing and kissing Liz  
Elizabeth CachiaToday at 21:33  
Liz laughed softly. "Yes we will." She admitted, kissing Jaqueline softly. "Just be ready if she bolts on us..."


	3. Elizabeth/Jaqueline/Tamara Part 1

Tamara had never really meant to come home alone. All the same she had needed time alone to get used to being home again, her eyes closed slightly when she finally landed, her mussed hair pushed back before she moved away, glad to get out quickly, gathering her things and heading out, smiling softly when she spotted Jaqueline and Elizabeth, heading over and almost dropping her coat as she moved to hug them both, a heavy, exhausted, sigh escaping her. 

"I missed you girls."  
Jaqueline/ElizabethLast Wednesday at 02:30  
Jaqueline and Elizabeth had smiled when Tamara arrived "well hello Ms. Earhardt" Liz had muttered "Ainsley took her name babe" Liz reminded her smiling softly as they hugged their friend "oh goodness, we missed you too, dearly...hope the flight went well, where's the wife?" Jaq had asked  
Tamara WilderLast Wednesday at 02:33  
"Home... apparently we had a fight." Tam sighed, shaking her head slightly. "I think she figured I missed you too much to be 'normal'... we'll figure it out later... right now I just want some time with my murderous loves."  
Jaqueline/ElizabethLast Wednesday at 02:36  
"oh no...sorry" Liz rubbed Tam's back gently as Jaq grabbed her bags "sorry to hear dear, just relax, everything will be alright...everyone has some kind of disagreement, that's life" Liz had agreed as they took their friend to their place  
Tamara WilderLast Wednesday at 02:38  
Tamara smiled softly, letting her girls lead her away. "This is why I came to my girls."  
Jaqueline/ElizabethLast Wednesday at 02:39  
"just last week i moved one of Liz's saucers and she got frantic" Liz nudged Jaq "cause i loved where i put them"  
Tamara WilderLast Wednesday at 02:41  
"Jaq... you shouldn't mess with Liz's things." Tam teased, laughing softly.  
Jaqueline/ElizabethLast Wednesday at 02:42  
Jaq laughed, Liz giggled "thanks Tam, set her straight" Liz glared  
Tamara WilderLast Wednesday at 02:42  
"Straight? Us? You have to be kidding..."  
Jaqueline/ElizabethLast Wednesday at 02:43  
"meant you tell her, she's gonna learn" Liz corrected herself as they drove home  
"yeah we don't use the word straight" Jaq laughed again  
Tamara WilderLast Wednesday at 16:01  
Tam laughed slightly. "We'll teach her Lizzie, don't worry." She promised.  
Jaqueline/ElizabethLast Wednesday at 16:03  
Jaq smiled at her wife "just teasing" Liz rolled her eyes and laughed softly at Tam  
finally home, Jaq brought in the bags "welcome to our lovely home"  
Tamara WilderLast Wednesday at 16:11  
"You girls really did this place up..." Tamara commented softly, glancing at her phone when it rang. "Oh god..." She had answered the phone, smiling as she talked with Ainsley, blushing slightly when Ainsley's voice rang out of the phone. 'I told you to go get laid baby, we're fine.... now have fun...' "I... guess she really does know me too well..." She commented having rung off.  
Jaqueline/ElizabethLast Wednesday at 16:13  
"we sure did, and here's my lovely collection of.." Liz smiled as she heard Tam speaking with Ainsley "bless you lovelies" Jaq smiled tearing up, happy for her friend "that girl is so in love with you Tam"  
Tamara WilderLast Wednesday at 16:16  
"Yeah, I guess she is..." Tam admitted with a slight smile. "I guess I'm a little too used to... him.... never wanting to share.... I keep forgetting Ainsley gets it...." She moved to brush a tear off Jaq's cheek. "No tears Jaq... we've had enough of those... the three of us."  
Jaqueline/ElizabethLast Wednesday at 16:19  
"she does get it, just look at me and Liz we aren't perfect but damn she's made me a better woman" Liz smiled "and don't you forget that my love" Liz embraced Jaq and Tam into a group hug, kissing her wife then Tam  
Tamara WilderLast Wednesday at 21:03  
"You two are so sweet..." Tam smiled, kissing Liz softly, then Jaq. "My sweet girls... I'm so glad you two figured it all out... I remember you two fighting it out."  
Jaqueline/ElizabethLast Wednesday at 21:04  
both smiled as they kissed Tamara then kissed each other again "mmm well do you blame us?" Liz asked "you are gorgeous" Jaq slowly helped Tam with her top  
Tamara WilderLast Wednesday at 21:47  
"You can always share..." Tam teased, letting Jaq help her, teasing Liz's shirt off her.  
Jaqueline/ElizabethLast Wednesday at 21:49  
both undressed with Tam "hey babe, i'll go down first while you sit on her face" Jaq suggested as she suckled on one of Tam's nipples, Liz moved her wife's hair and nodded licking the other  
Tamara WilderLast Wednesday at 21:56  
Tam moaned softly. "You two had plans huh?" She asked softly, letting them take control even as she moved to gently stroke their hair and backs.  
Jaqueline/ElizabethLast Wednesday at 21:58  
"of course"Jaq laughed softly as she started rubbing that pussy moaning, Liz kissed Tam again as her wife slowly moved down to lick her  
Tamara WilderLast Wednesday at 22:06  
Tam moaned softly. "Mmm, I'm not complaining..." She admitted, letting her legs spread for Jaq even as she kissed Liz deeply.  
Jaqueline/ElizabethLast Wednesday at 22:07  
Liz laughed into the kiss moaning and playing with her wife's hair as Jac held Tam's legs wiggling her tongue deep "mmm look at that cute ass on my wife" Liz smirked  
Tamara WilderLast Wednesday at 22:12  
Tam moaned softly again, looking down and smirking. "Jaq always did have a nice butt... so do you Lizzie...."  
Jaqueline/ElizabethLast Wednesday at 22:13  
"thanks dear" Jaq agreed "i nice spankable butt" as Jaq spanked her wife as she got in place to get eaten on Tam's face, Liz squeaked laughing  
Tamara WilderLast Wednesday at 22:14  
"You two are adorable." Tam laughed, lapping at Liz with a soft murr of pleasure.  
Jaqueline/ElizabethLast Wednesday at 22:17  
both smiled as Jaq ate, Liz moaned and winked at Jaq pinching Tam's tit holding it for pleasure "ohhh you're so good, no wonder Ainsley was anxious to get you in bed" Jaq laughed  
Tamara WilderLast Wednesday at 22:32  
"Mmm, she trained me well." Tam teased, moaning softly even as she upped her pace.  
Jaqueline/ElizabethLast Wednesday at 22:34  
"Jaq was trained well too" Liz joked riding Tam's tongue playing with her own tits "i'm whipped what can i say?" Jaq licked deeper rubbing Tam's legs  
Tamara WilderLast Wednesday at 22:57  
"You two just love each other." Tam laughed. "Glad you can share though... I'm loving this."  
Jaqueline/ElizabethLast Wednesday at 22:58  
"she's a smart one babe watch out" Jaq and Liz laughed as Liz tickled her wife's chin smiling "me too" Jaq smiled sucking on her wife's finger making her get in 69 so they can both eat Tam's pussy and kiss  
Tamara WilderLast Wednesday at 23:08  
Tam moaned. "Mm, fuck you two are... fierce."  
Jaqueline/ElizabethLast Wednesday at 23:09  
"you deserve it Tamara" Jaq fingered as Liz ate for a bit moaning from Tam's tongue, close  
Tamara WilderYesterday at 00:01  
Tam moaned softly, helping Liz get off. "Mmm, so close darlings..."  
Jaqueline/ElizabethYesterday at 00:02  
"me too" Jaq sucked hard as she rubbed herself while pleasure Tam, Liz arched a bit  
Tamara WilderYesterday at 00:04  
"Mmm, maybe next time we can see how one of you handles two girls..." Tam suggested, soon cumming.  
Jaqueline/ElizabethYesterday at 00:05  
"i'm up for a challenge" Liz agreed "lovely idea" both girls came with Tam moaning as they moved up to share a 3-way kiss and cuddle smiling  
Tamara WilderYesterday at 00:23  
Tam smiled, cuddling her girls and relaxing into the kisses. "Mmm, I could get used to this..."  
Jaqueline/ElizabethYesterday at 00:25  
Jaq smiled big rubbing Tam's chest, Liz nipped on her neck "anytime you need some fun with us, you're more than welcome, we love you" Liz promised  
Tamara WilderYesterday at 01:16  
Tam smiled, kissing both girls softly. "I love you girls too... my protective ladies."  
Jaqueline/ElizabethYesterday at 01:18  
Liz and Jaq kissed back both offering their tits "welcome to tit Heaven Tam" Liz smiled  
Tamara WilderYesterday at 02:16  
Tam smiled, sucking on both girls chests. "My girls... all tits and attitude."  
Jaqueline/ElizabethYesterday at 02:17  
"we sure are" Liz smiled kissing Jaq as they moaned and playing with Tam's hair  
Tamara WilderYesterday at 02:18  
Tam smiled, working her way lower.  
Jaqueline/ElizabethYesterday at 02:19  
"ooo she's hungry after her long trip Liz" Liz nodded as they laid down making out  
Tamara WilderYesterday at 02:25  
"So you going to let me in girls?"  
Jaqueline/ElizabethYesterday at 02:26  
as both ladies opened their legs "mmm enjoy babygirl" Liz smiled  
Tamara WilderYesterday at 02:29  
Tam smirked, moving first to taste Jaqueline, then Liz, continuing to slowly switch between each. "Anyone need first dibs or is it my pick?"  
Jaqueline/ElizabethYesterday at 02:31  
"ohhh yessss" Jaq moved Tam's hair back "your choice dear" Liz's toes curled "mmm you're our guest"  
Tamara WilderYesterday at 02:50  
Tam smirked slightly. "Now I know you can wait Lizzie..." She teased, moving to lap hungrily at Jaq's pussy, working firmly but sweetly.  
Jaqueline/ElizabethYesterday at 02:51  
Liz just smiled again playing with her wife's tits sucking one, Jaq moaned from the attention kissing on her wife's forehead "mmmm love you both"  
Tamara WilderYesterday at 21:17  
"Love you too Jaquie." Tam smirked, working a little faster.  
Jaqueline/ElizabethYesterday at 21:18  
Liz smiled "isn't she just the cutest?" Jaq smiled and blushed at her wife's comment moaning and cumming with a leg on Tam's shoulder "ohhhh get me flustered"  
Tamara WilderYesterday at 21:20  
"One of the cutest..." Tam teased, licking Jaq clean. "Such a sweet taste..." She was smirking even as she moved over to Liz, dipping her head to lap at Liz's pussy.  
Jaqueline/ElizabethYesterday at 21:21  
"mmmm my turn now" Liz bit her lip moaning instantly as Jaq massaged her tits and sucked on them, pussy throbbing  
Tamara WilderYesterday at 21:26  
"Mmm, so wet for me babygirl." Tam smiled softly. "It's cute." She was still smirking even as she lapped a little more at Liz.  
Jaqueline/ElizabethYesterday at 21:28  
"well i'm surrounded by two hotties" Liz smirked holding the back of her wife's head with one hand, the other holding Tam's head "you're hotter Liz" Jaq kissed her deep, Liz kissed back  
Tamara WilderToday at 16:36  
Tam smirked, purring at the head holding. "She's very hot." She agreed, lapping firmly at Liz.  
Jaqueline/ElizabethToday at 16:41  
"like that hmm?" Liz smiled shaking a bit from the pleasure "mmm so much sexy in here" Jaq offered her tits as Liz suckled them and squeezed her wife's ass as she came instantly  
Tamara WilderToday at 17:19  
"Mmm, three hot girls.... we're all so lucky right now." Tam agreed.  
Jaqueline/ElizabethToday at 17:20  
"agreed we are deary" Jaq pulled Tam close for a 3 way kiss, Liz smiled "mmm come here precious"  
Tamara WilderToday at 20:02  
Tam smiled softly, nestling into her girls as they kissed.


End file.
